First Impressions Never Last
by YamiMagicianGirl
Summary: She's always just been a lazy, good-for-nothing Alchemist to him. And he'll always just be a stiff Committee Member to her, right? Wrong. Everyone else figured it out long ago… but will Annie and Hans ever be able to come to terms with their feelings?
1. Chapter 1  ANNIE

**_So... this is my first FanFic, its about Annie Eilenberg and Hans Arlens from Atelier Annie, Alchemists of Sera Island. I think they are THE cutest couple (in a game anyways) EVER! so i wrote this x) enjoy! ... and please dont be too mean, im not a very experienced writer.. :) _**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1 – ANNIES POV<strong>

"ANNIEE! YOU'RE STILL NOT-" Pepe began, scolding me for daydreaming and synthesising metasphere wrong _again._ He was interrupted by a loud knock on the door to my workshop, which reverberated around the room, making him fall silent. We both turned to stare at the door, sure there was an angry mob on the other side, ready to break it down, or something crazy like that. "Who have you upset _now_?" Pepe turned his glare on me. We were obviously on the same page with the whole mob thing. I turned my back to him, chagrined. "Well,_ I_ don't-" I started to protest, until I heard muted voices on the other side of the door.

"I can hear voices! They're in there!" I heard Fitz squeal excitedly.

"Should we break the door down?" …Kilbert, I thought warily.

"Ki-il! Of course we aren't breaking the door down!" I heard Gillian exclaim in exasperation.

"Sorry I'm late…!" I think that was Beaux… "I sorta got lost on my way here…" …Yup, definitely Beaux… Liese had started to mutter about his bad sense of direction, and then someone stepped right up to the door and spoke. "Annie…? Can we come in…?" Hans' muffled voice said, unsure of whether I would answer him. I really didn't need all these guys in wrecking the place, but, you know, I'd do anything to get out of practice, so I glanced at Pepe, who went "Don't you dare…" all menacing, making me think I was gonna get it later. Oh well. Hopefully someone round here liked me enough that they would come to avenge my untimely death.

I opened the door warily, promptly taking a step backwards in surprise as I took in the crowd before me; Liese, Gillian, Beaux, Fitz, Kyle, Hans, and Kilbert, all holding brightly wrapped boxes. _Presents?_ I thought_. What are they doing with presents? Is it my_-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANNIE!" They yelled. I stared in confusion until Kilbert started complaining that he was cold, and could they come inside already? So I stepped away from the door, letting them through, and Hans, the last inside, was the only one who noticed how I had frozen in confusion, mentally going through the dates, trying to figure out where the last two weeks had gone…

"Are you alright? You look a bit pale…"

"Yeeeah… I think I'll live… How did you guys know it was my birthday? Even I forgot…"

"Liese got me to check your file," explained Hans.

"We even made you a cake!" Exclaimed Fitz, looking adorable in her little pink dress, with matching bows pinning her long, blond hair back from her face, her blue eyes shining with evident delight. She handed me her gift and went to talk to Gillian and Kyle, who were arguing over whether medical juice or machines were more useful. Nothings changed there then…

I turned to Liese and thanked her for setting up the party, and she, overhearing Gillian and Kyle's argument, told me we would talk later, and went to join Team Gillian. So I looked around for _another _person to talk to, and spied Kilbert (really, he's kinda hard to miss) leaning awkwardly against the wall beside the door, and decided that he wouldn't run off to debate Medical Juice Vs. Machines with the rest of them (Beaux had joined Kyle now).

Kilbert seemed quite uneasy when I tried to talk to him, so I started to ask him what was up, but all he was all "Oh no… Annie, I have to go… I'll… see you later…" and ran out the door with his hand pressed to his mouth. _Jeez, what is wrong with me today?_

I didn't really feel like talking anymore, so I went to sit up against the wall for a while. I was staring at the pattern on the floor when a shadow fell over me, and I looked up to see Gillian, a lady knight, standing above me, looking worried.

"Where's Kil gone?" She looked around, as if he might appear somewhere.

"He left looking sick a while ago…" I replied, still staring at the floor.

"Oh… I wonder why he was- _No_! My new medical juice doesn't work? Noo!"

…And with that, Gillian left too. Oh well… It made me feel a bit better that Kilbert left because he was actually sick, bad as that may sound. This party was turning out to be a disaster. Kilbert and Gillian had left, and everyone else was arguing. …Well, not everyone.

I scanned the room looking for Hans, and saw that he held a similar position to my own, against the opposite wall of the workshop. I walked over and sat beside him, seeing as we might as well be social rejects together.

"Hey…" he said, not looking at me.

"Hi." I replied.

"Some party, huh?"

"Yeah… You're not going to abandon me to fight for the benefits of medical juice or something, are you?"

He made a face, "Umm… No, I think I'll stay here, thanks…"

"Fine by me," I answered, meeting his eyes, smiling. He returned my smile, and then went back to scratching the floor, a thoughtful expression on his face.

I had never really noticed it before, but Hans is actually pretty cool, he's not always as stiff as he makes out to be. He's not exactly lacking in the looks department either, I thought, watching him examine his boots. His chin-length blond hair hung in his eyes a lot, and he was constantly running his fingers through it, trying to make it sit to the side, but it just flopped back down again. It was kind of cute, I thought as his serious brown eyes flicked up, like he knew I was watching him, and he opened his mouth as if to say something…

"Annie! This just arrived. I think it's a birthday card…" Pepe hollered, throwing the card across the room. I caught it and ripped open the envelope, revealing a thick sheet of writing paper inside, _from grandfather Bentner_, I thought, and I was right. I skimmed through the letter, and one line caught my attention; _'I trust that you are getting used to life on Sera Island, and now that you're eighteen, I hope you wont have to rely on Pepe to make your decisions for you as much as you used to. You are a fully fledged Alchemist now, and you will have to deal with that in an adult manner…'_ …One word. _Wow_. Grandfather Bentner isn't usually one for praise, and hearing him say that I was a fully fledged Alchemist, and I'm so mature now, blah blah blah, Well, it made me want to live up to his expectations. Time to take matters into my own hands. First things first, get these guys and their argument outta my workshop, so I can at least think straight…

"Guys…" … Oh jeez… "Guys?" Louder… "GUYS! PARTYS OVER! OUTTA THE WORKSHOP…NOW!"

…So much for mature.

* * *

><p>"Annie!"<p>

Pepe's voice broke into my dream, replacing the contentedness spreading through my body with the usual annoyance I felt in his presence.

'_Why can't you just leave me alone Pepe? Just this once? I mean, come _**on**_**,**__ I was having a really good dream!'_ I thought to myself, but to my great frustration the stupid, annoying fairy started prodding me with his staff, which, believe me, is not something you want to feel this early in the morning…

I opened one eye and glared up at Pepe, all 3ft 9 of him. I started to protest to his poking, my voice thick with sleep, and I was just getting onto telling him that I should be allowed to sleep longer because I turned in my assignment on Monday(and I got the gold prize, which even _Julian_ didn't get, and he's some child prodigy in alchemy or something), when I heard a hollow thud and then felt a searing pain in the back of my head. My other eye flew open as I yelped in pain, and I immediately sat up, yelling at Pepe, telling him I'd report him for child abuse, to which he just laughed.

I laid back down and rolled over, so I was facing the wall, and Pepe's laughter was immediately replaced by his '_you-should-have-just-got-up-when-I-told-you to-because-things-are-about-to-get-ugly' _sigh. I readied myself for the hit that was sure to come, and when it didn't, I was so surprised I nearly rolled over to see if Pepe had keeled over. _Nearly_ is a strong word though, and I waited out the silence, knowing that if he was still breathing, he would say something. I was expecting the usual _'get-up-or-so-help-me'_ lecture, which is (in brief) Pepe making a whole heap of empty threats, and truthfully, is quite entertaining… but no, all he said was "fine, be that way, waste your life laying in bed, but I'll tell you now, Annie Eilenberg, there are plenty of things better than bed out here, in the _real_ world…"

…Seriously, could he _be_ any more ambiguous? I mean, I didn't know Pepe was into all that life lesson crap. "What _are_ you- " I began but the fairy just continued his apparently interrupted speech. " And, by the way, I don't know how much longer Hans is going to wait for you to get up."

I jolted upright, almost falling out of my hammock. "Hans?" I tried to say, my voice barely a whisper. Not loud enough. I cleared my throat and tried again, loud enough that he would hear me wherever he was. _Where was he?_ I scanned the room nervously, my heart pounding against my ribs so hard it was painful. I hated having visitors in the morning, especially Hans, because I always slept so late, it meant that I was totally unprepared when people came to see me. Right now I probably looked a state!

Pepe seemed to notice my searching because he assured me a bit too knowingly (it was like he knew something I didn't… Creepy!) that Hans had wandered into the shop after standing watching me sleep for about a half hour. I guess he got bored. I mean, it's not exactly riveting, watching someone sleep. Whatever he came to see me about, it must be pretty important, if he's been waiting all that time. I rolled over until my feet hit the floor, quickly checked my dark hair wasn't standing up on my head (which it wasn't) and set off towards the shop, thankful I had slept in my clothes last night.

When I entered the room, I noticed Hans straight away, leaning up against the far wall talking to an old man and woman who were regular customers of mine. Without acknowledging my presence, he excused himself from the conversation and strode over until he was standing right in front of me, only then looking up from his boots, which were apparently very interesting.

His warm, brown eyes stared down at me, filled with amusement. Until about a week ago, I had always thought Hans was stiff and had no sense of humour, but now he seemed more… comfortable around me, even cracking a few rare smiles.

"Good morning, sleepy head," he declared by way of greeting and grinned at me. I swear, he must have won the lottery or something because I have_ never_ seen him grin, _ever_. He looks better when he's grinning than when he's typically frowning though. It makes his eyes sparkle. It's nice to know someone's having a good day, I suppose.

"Hey Hans… Have you won the lottery?" I thought out loud. Shoot! I really need to work on the whole_ think-before-you-speak_ thing. He gave me one of those '_are-you-crazy?_' looks that I get so often and said "No… Why? Where did you hear that?" …Me and my big mouth. "Oh, umm… nowhere, you just seemed really (_crap!_) …happy or something…" Jeez, I am so dumb. Oh, wait, yep, there's The Look again, you know, the one questioning my mental health… But Hans, not being socially retarded like me, tried to salvage the conversation by telling me what he had actually come to see me about. "So… anyway, Annie, umm… we've been getting reports in HQ that there are increasing numbers of monsters and such hanging around the Basin, and I don't want you getting hurt so I'll come with you next time you're gathering up there. Is that alright?"

But me, being a complete social faux pas _again, _just stood there and stared at him. _'I don't want you getting hurt…'_ he actually told me he didn't want me to get hurt. _Hans _told _me, _Annie Eilenberg, who apparently looks like a boy, that he _didn't want me to get hurt._ I mean, I don't like him or anything, its just nice to hear someone say that… right? I wonder what he meant by that… I'll have to ask Liese.

"Annie…?" Hans broke through my daydreams, yet again questioning my sanity I'd guess. "Is that alright?" To which I smartly replied, "Um… what? … Oh yeah, gathering… the Basin… Uhh… sure you can come, I guess…" He looked genuinely concerned for me now, so I told him that I needed to get back to the workshop for practice. We said our goodbyes, and I, dreading the wrath of Pepe, followed a safe distance behind Hans out of the shop and decided to pick up a job or two from the guild.

I came back out loaded down with things to do, and as I read through my list, I decided to take a trip to the general store for materials. I hurried across the main plaza, worrying that Pepe might come looking for me. I must have looked really paranoid, because I ran into my 'big sis Liese' after getting the shopping and she was all _'Are you sick? Do you want me to call a doctor? Is someone being mean to you?' _So instead of telling her I was scared of a fairy half my size, I described my conversation with Hans and asked her what she thought of the whole _'I don't want you getting hurt' _thing.

All she said was "Annie, if I'm honest, this case needs further examination. If you spend enough time with him, it will become obvious which way he meant it… Look into his eyes and stuff, you know? … I should really start charging for my advice… hmm… See you later little sis!" She then left the store, muttering about how much advice would cost these days…

So. That conversation didn't help much at all. I decided to go back to the workshop and endure Pepe for the rest of the day, and tomorrow, I would go and see Hans.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter 2, from Hans' POV will hopefully be coming soon :) <strong>

*****Please review! Tell me what you think, maybe give me some ideas, requests, etc... It would mean a whole lot!*****

**Thank youu! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 HANS

**CHAPTER 2 – HANS**

I was still replaying the conversation I'd had with Annie yesterday over and over in my head. She had been acting quite strangely, and I still couldn't figure out why. Annie had almost seemed… nervous around me, which I couldn't fathom a reason for, seeing as _I'm_ usually the one who gets nervous around people, especially girls. I sat through work this morning, dissecting her behaviour, trying to decide whether I had done anything to upset her. Stupid I know, but I can't let this go until I know what's going on…

I was filling out some forms associated with the development project, when there was a timid knock on the door. _'Come in.' _I called,and in came Daniel, stuttering and nervous as usual. "M-Mr. Hans, s-s-sir, you h-have a v-visit-tor…"

Another figure appeared in front of Daniel. Tall and slim, standing straight and strong, with short hair so dark it was black, her face eager and her blue eyes bright with excitement. Annie.

"Hans…" She spoke with confidence today, not nervous like yesterday. "I'm going to the Basin to gather some materials soon. I just need to drop some things off at the Guild and I'll meet you in the Main Plaza when I'm done, OK?" After taking a long look at her, I assured her that I would meet her there, and she hurried away, calling goodbye to Daniel and I as she went.

I left HQ just after she did, so I sat down in the main plaza to wait. After a short while someone behind me covered my eyes with their hands, and whispered _'guess who?'_ in my ear. I knew her voice as soon as she spoke, and if I was being genuinely honest, it thrilled me to know that she was standing so close behind me. _"I know it's you Annie," _I whispered, my face turning beet red as I pivoted to face her. "Are you ready to go do some gathering?" she asked eagerly. I nodded yes and let her lead the way out of town.

We were passing through some woodland when she spun round to face me. "You know, you should really talk to Daniel sometime," she told me.

"Why? I see him everyday at work." I replied.

"You haven't noticed? You're his idol, he looks up to you!" she said incredulously.

I stared at her blankly before running my fingers through my hair. She laughed at my obliviousness and carried on walking.

After another hour, I was the one in the lead, as Annie had tired herself walking so fast earlier. "Ha-ans… Let's eat already!" she moaned desperately. She was interrupted by a loud growling noise. I swivelled round, searching for the monster that was sure to jump out from behind a tree. I drew my sword, surveying the area, only then noticing the expression on Annie's face, what can only be described as pained embarrassment. "Hans…" she said softly as though not to scare me. "Put your sword away…"

I felt confusion flood across my features, and I let my eyes send the unspoken message, _'Why?' _ Apparently, Annie understood my question and, turning even redder, if that was possible, simply said "I told you I was hungry…"

"Oh Annie…." I said, sliding my sword back into its sheath. "You didn't tell me you were _that_ hungry! We'd better stop somewhere…" I trailed off, looking at the trees as though they held all the answers.

"Okay… I know a place not far from here where we can set up camp." She said softly, averting her eyes, and walked on ahead again, so I couldn't see her face.

We walked in silence for some time before Annie stepped off the trail and into some dense forest. I had to run to catch up with her as she expertly weaved through the tightly packed trees that eventually opened up into a small clearing.

She sat cross-legged on the grass and looked up at me with inquisitive eyes. "Is this alright?" She patted the ground beside her, motioning for me to join her. Sitting down, I was immediately aware of her stomach growling again, and meeting her eyes, I cursed myself for forgetting. "Let's get you something to eat…" I trailed off, reaching for my knapsack, only then remembering that, in my dream state this morning, I hadn't brought any food…

"Oh don't worry… I always come prepared," she told me, winking, and produced a couple of eisen bars. We sat like that and talked until the sky grew dark and Annie yawned. The strangest thing was, because every time she smiled at me, I could feel my heart beating slightly faster. It was a weird feeling.

Annie stood suddenly, tilting her head to look at the sky. "It's getting late," she announced, and set off into the woods, only to reappear a few minutes later with her arms full of leaves. I raised my eyebrows and cocked my head to the side, silently questioning her. "What? Do you _want_ to lie on the ground Hans?" Now _she_ was the one raising her eyebrows. "Oh… right…" I mumbled, feeling stupid for overlooking both food _and _bedding. I expected her to start telling me off for questioning her, but she just laughed and carried on working on the 'bed.'

"You're the one who signed up for this Hans… I don't know what you're looking so uncomfortable about…" she glanced up at me, still trying not to laugh.

I glared at her retreating figure as she walked, mumbling, into the trees to get more leaves.

Once finished, Annie stepped back smugly to admire her handiwork, then sat down and turned to me. "See Hans? Its not so bad, is it?" she asked with a grin. "I guess not," I told her, sitting down, surprised by how comfortable it was.

And we started talking. And talking and talking and talking. I couldn't get her to shut up. But at the same time, I didn't want her to. I had always felt more comfortable around Annie than any other girl. I knew I could tell her anything and she would try her hardest to keep the teasing to a minimum. I think maybe she feels the same way about me. She stared telling me about her life before she had come to Sera Island, how she had hated work and loved nothing more than her bed. I could have listened to the sound of her voice all night. I mean, sometimes she might be whiny and annoying, but when she wanted it to, her voice had a wonderful lilting quality to it, almost musical. I felt my eyes shut as I listened. We must have been sitting like this for hours, I realised. And alas, not long after this became apparent to me, her voice faded out, and the forest fell silent. I opened my eyes, worried something had caused her to stop talking, and smiled softly at what I saw: Annie; curled up in a loose ball, fast asleep. Her rhythmic breathing lulled me, and as I continued to watch her, I started to grow tired myself. But I couldn't fall asleep now, because I couldn't tear my eyes away. The moonlight that filtered through the trees highlighted Annie's dark hair as she stirred in the light breeze. Her features had softened as she slept, and with that the serene expression on her face, she was really quite beautiful.

The light from the morning sun straining through the trees woke me up, and as I looked up through the canopy of trees to the blue sky beyond, my revelation from the previous night came flooding back_. Had I really thought Annie was beautiful?_ It was hard to doubt looking down at her now where she had curled up against my side during the night, with her head resting on my shoulder and one of my arms wrapped protectively around her waist. She looked very…peaceful. I don't know how long I watched her sleeping, her chest rising and falling to the sound of her rhythmic breathing, until her eyelids fluttered and she opened her clear blue eyes to stare up at me.

"Hans…?" she asked softly, her voice heavy with sleep.

"Yes Annie?" I replied, curious.

"I'm hungry." She announced with a frown. Then, taking one look at my utterly confounded expression, she burst into fits of laughter, holding her stomach tightly, tears running down her face. "Oh Hans! Your face!" she gasped. What I did next surprised us both immensely: I started laughing _with_ her.

"Hans, are you _sure_ there's something you aren't telling me?" Annie asked me, confused.

"Positive," I replied. "Now, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Oh, don't worry about that, I'm on it…" she grumbled as she stood up. I shot her a questioning look.

"News flash Hans: You didn't bring any food!" she exclaimed. …Oh yeah…

"Humph…" I grumbled.

Annie just rolled her eyes as she hunted through her knapsack.

"Bingo!" she muttered as pulled out some puffs and a flask of hot chocolate, our breakfast apparently. "Breakfast for two, al freshco!" She declared, handing me my share. I rolled my eyes, grinning at her mistake.

"It's al _fresco_ Annie…" I laughed.

"Whatever…" she turned her back on me, arms crossed. "We'd better leave now if we want to make it to the Basin today," she called as she walked away, leaving me running to catch up_ again._

I fell into step beside her, chewing my puffs as we went. An awkward silence fell between us; the only sound our footsteps echoing through the trees. I wondered if I had done anything to upset her before we left. I corrected her on the 'al freshco' thing, but I do that on a daily basis, so it must have been something else…

I scanned Annie's face as we walked, trying to figure out whether she was mad at me, but, after careful scrutiny, I decided that her annoyance was directed inwardly, which was even _more_ strange. We continued to walk in silence, Annie staring ahead unwaveringly, and I staring at her, analysing her. It was killing me to see her like this, considering how relaxed she had been last night.

I soon started to worry again, and this must have been evident on my face, because she turned to me, stifling a giggle, her anger apparently non existent.

"Jeez Hans, you're going to go prematurely grey if you keep worrying so much!" her eyes sparkling, she reached up and gently touched my forehead, willing my tense eyebrows to relax. But instead, they shot up, my heart racing at her touch. She drew her hand back almost immediately, shocked. She looked at me, then her hand, then the path ahead of us; and smiled serenely as she carried on walking.

It was turning out to be a beautiful day, the sun shining brightly in the cloudless azure sky, its light intensifying all of the colour around us. Annie's mood continued to lift as we walked, and when the familiar ring of trees surrounding the Basin came into view, she surprised me by taking my hand as we started the long walk up the hill. I could feel myself blushing furiously as I stared at my hand in hers. Grinning mischievously, she started to run, pulling me along behind her. We flew up the slope, through the trees, and into the small meadow known as the Basin.

Annie collapsed on the grass, gasping as she pulled me down beside her. I don't think she really realised how much her casual touch affected my heart rate, and possibly the colour of my face too, I could feel it burning wildly, but I don't think she noticed. She was too busy getting her fill of the sun, lying on her back with her eyes closed, basking in its warmth. I tried to control myself, but it was extremely difficult, seeing as she was still holding my hand.

"Isn't it a beautiful day?" Annie asked softly.

"It is," I agreed. "…a good day for _gathering_." I added with a grin.

"_Gathering_… "I wish we could just lie here all day…" she looked up hopefully.

I sighed. "Come on…" I pulled her up by the hand she was holding and dragged her behind me, towards the small stream that runs through the middle of the Basin. We settled down to gather after that, chatting comfortably as we had last night.

Hours must have passed, but to be honest I never noticed. I was immensely surprised to look up and see the sun sinking in the sky. I craned my neck so I could get a better view of the sunset, and maybe that's why I didn't notice Annie sneaking up on me… I guess I'll never know…

I pivoted on my heel, still talking away. "Isn't the sunset beau-" I began, but never finished because Annie chose that moment to barrel into me, making us both fall backwards… straight into the stream.

I hit the bed back first, with Annie on top of me. She was giggling with evident delight, with the look of a guilty child on her face. I almost laughed. _Almost_ being the key word of course. I tried to keep a straight face as I rolled over and stood up, effectively dumping Annie onto the bed. I couldn't hold back my laughter now as I looked down at her sitting in the knee-deep water, her wet hair clinging to her scalp, with the most annoyed look I have _ever_ seen on her face.

I couldn't help it. I bent over, clutching my knees, laughing like I have _never _laughed before. Annie's glare grew less and less pronounced until it disappeared completely and then she burst into a fit of giggles, which just made me laugh harder. By this stage, there were tears rolling down my face. I looked back at Annie and was about to start up again, but held back, seeing the evil grin on her face, which always means _bad_ things. I narrowed my eyes as she spoke.

"Help me up Hans?" Annie asked me, holding her hand out.

"Umm… Ye-_oomph"_ I managed to get out as she took my hand and pulled me down beside her, soaking me all over again.

"Now who's laughing?" Annie giggled. I lifted my hand and splashed her.

"Me!" I exclaimed as I leaned away from her.

"Oh really?" she yelled as she straddled my waist, flicking water in my face.

"Okay! I'm sorry! I call a ceasefire!" I cried as I struggled.

"Fine…" Annie sat back on her heels, allowing me to sit up. As I stood, I knocked against her shoulder (accidentally of course), sending her flailing back into the water.

"HANS!" she squealed as the cold water flooded round her.

"Ok, I'm sorry… That was really mean…" I apologised as I bent down to wrap my arms around her waist to pull her up. Our faces were only inches apart, and I got this sudden urge to kiss her, I don't know where it came from, but it was just _there._

I started to lean down, and she responded, tilting her face up to me, but at the last minute, I changed my mind and hugged her instead, not that it was much different to the way we were already standing.

She stiffened for a second but then relaxed, hugging me back.

"What's this for?" she asked me quietly.

"I… don't know… I guess… I'm just having a lot of fun out here… with you…" I told her, lost for words.

I heard her gasp and her body stiffened.

"Hans…" she whispered, her wide eyes staring over my shoulder.

I turned slowly, coming face to face with the water element. I cursed silently as I weighed up our chances. They weren't good. Maybe we could flee…

Annie must have guessed my train of thought because she looked up at me with a steely determination in her narrowed eyes.

"We aren't going _anywhere_!" She growled, and with a loud battle cry, she lunged at the water element, holding her alchemy staff high. The monster didn't seem phased though, and a raging battle ensued.

I thought we were winning when the water element started to grow weak, and I fought harder, hoping it was almost over. As I lunged again, the world started to spin slightly, and my head started throbbing. I was more drained than I realised. I had put myself in a dangerous position because of my standstill; standing almost in front of the monster, my hand struggling to keep my sword high. The water element took advantage of this lapse and struck out, and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3 ANNIE

**Hey! So here's chapter 3, sorry it took so long, I have exams this week :) this is in Annie's POV, and it starts just after Hans blacked out. Enjoy! xxx**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3 – ANNIE<p>

I watched in horror as Hans darted out into the middle of the field… and stopped. He still had his sword poised to attack, but his hand was trembling wildly, as though he couldn't hold its weight. A scream started to build in my chest as the water element lunged forward and struck out hard at his head. The sword fell to the ground, and then he followed.

"Hans!" The scream finally found its way out. I bent over his body checking for injuries, but there was nothing that I could see. I exhaled in relief and turned to face the water element, fury coursing through me. I leapt forward and attacked with lightning speed, which neither of us was expecting. The monster picked up its speed to match mine, but it wasn't enough to even get close to me, I was so infuriated. We ducked and dived for an age, neither of us landing any fatal hits. The water element moved round so that it was between me and the stream. _Big_ mistake. I could see Hans from the corner of my eye, not moving. My rage hit breaking point, and with a feral snarl, I lunged forward and landed a lethal hit, and the water element fell to the ground, dead.

The tears started to roll down my face as I collapsed onto the grass next to Hans, pulling his head into my lap. He stirred slightly at my touch as I brushed his hair back off his forehead and lightly traced his face with my fingertips. I sat there for hours, willing him to wake up, but nothing happened. I started shaking him lightly, trying to rouse him. It didn't work. Nothing would make him wake up.

"Hans!" I cried desperately, but he didn't move. I stared hard at his closed eyes, willing them to open. Looking down at his peaceful face, thinking about the fun we had, the jokes; the sarcasm; pushing him into the river; waking up in his arms; it all came crashing down on me… And then there was _him_, his eyes, his smile, his laugh, the way he walked, the way his hair fell in his eyes; his selflessness, his shyness, how sweet he was; how serious…

"I love you Hans…" I whispered brokenly as my body racked with sobs. How long had it taken me to figure it out? Too long. Now it was too late. Hans might not wake up. Ever.

"Hans please… For me, you have to wake up… Please… I'm sorry I left it too long… I'm sorry I'm too damned stupid to know what I'm feeling… I wish you had known how I felt… I'm… _so_ sorry…" I couldn't say any more through my sobs, my lungs were screaming for air.

I sat awake that night, stroking his hair, touching his face, begging for him to wake up. The tears never ceased. But neither did his pulse. I checked it regularly and it never faltered. I refused to believe he wouldn't pull through this, for himself, for me, for everyone back home…

I was really going crazy when the sun appeared over the tops of the trees and he _still _hadn't woken up. I had almost given up hope when two ideas came to me… One: I could carry him back to town, but that would be futile seeing as he was taller and heavier than me. But there was still number two…

Couldn't a shock wake someone from a coma? I laid Hans' head gently on the ground and leaned down so we were face to face. I bent my head further and lightly touched his lips with my own.

Nothing happened.

I tried again. Still nothing. I rocked backwards on my heels, deep in thought. I needed something to _really_ shock him awake, but my mind had gone blank. My eyes narrowed as an idea came to me. I crawled slowly over to the stream, not trusting my legs enough to walk. I filled my cupped hands with water and hobbled back over to Hans. I let the water go, hoping desperately for a reaction. It hit his face with a slap, and his eyelids fluttered slightly, but other than that, nothing. I tried several other things in the next few hours, but nothing worked. I shouted at him, I slapped him, tickled him, talked to him, comforted him, cried over him… I ended up just lying with him, my head on his chest, eyes filled with tears. I would wait here until he gained consciousness. I swore to him that I wouldn't eat, drink, sleep, or most importantly, leave until he woke up.

An hour or so later, I sat back up, because I couldn't see his face from where I was lying. He looked so peaceful; his eyes closed, a soft smile on his face, almost as though he could hear what I was saying… Could he hear what I was saying? If he could, he would've heard everything… Not good.

"Hans! Move your finger if you can hear me." I commanded loudly.

A minute passed, and then his finger twitched ever so slightly, making me shudder. He _had _heard everything.

"Ok then, try and move your whole hand." I said, and he did. It wasn't much, but I could just about see it reach forward a tiny bit.

"What about your eyes? Can you try and open them? Can you wake up? Please?" I cried. Nothing happened. I let out a frustrated sigh, and stared hard at the stream, holding back tears. The still silence was broken suddenly by a sigh that was identical to my own… frustrated. My head whipped round to look at Hans, who was grinning. I screamed in delight and threw my arms around his neck.

I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist as his beautiful brown eyes opened. I buried my head into his neck, sobbing again.

"Don't _ever_ do that to me again Hans, you scared me to death! I thought you weren't going to wake up…" I didn't even want to _entertain_ that.

"What happened?" Hans asked hoarsely as he reached up to dry my tears.

"You've been unconscious since yesterday! Don't you remember?"

"The water element…" He narrowed his eyes in thought, trying to remember.

"Yeah…" I said grimly. "It's been… taken care of."

"I'm sorry Annie…" Hans began with tears in his eyes. "I… left you… when you needed me most… I'm so, so sorry…"

"Oh Hans… I'm just… so glad you're… alright…" I sobbed as I tightened my grip on his neck, then let go reluctantly.

"I suppose we'd better get you to a doctor…" I sighed as I stood up shakily and offered him my hand. He took it… and he kept it. We made the walk home in half the time we had coming up, and he held my hand the entire way. I think he knew I needed the support.

When we entered the town, I began to drag Hans in the direction of the doctor's clinic. We took a seat in the small waiting room and waited in silence until his name buzzed over the speaker. He glanced nervously around the room and his eyes flicked to mine.

"Will you come with me?" He asked, worried.

"Sure." I told him as I squeezed his hand.

I could tell he was apprehensive as we walked towards the imposing door at the end of the corridor. I didn't think there was anything wrong with him, but that fear was in me too, in case something _was_ wrong…

"_Is_ there anything wrong?" I asked frantically.

"Well, nothing that can't be healed, Miss Eilenberg…" The doctor said as he consulted a sheet of paper. "No concussion, which is good news, but you will need treatment for that wound on the back of your neck…" He looked up at Hans over his glasses. We exchanged a glance.

"Wound? You mean…?" I gently turned Hans' head to the side and stifled a gasp. There was a deep cut running diagonally across his neck. The skin around it was stained red, and so was the neck of his committee uniform. It looked like it had been inflicted by something blunt… and it looked infected. A thought hit me. My eyes flicked down, and there, in plain view on my trouser leg, was a large bloodstain. How could I not have noticed this?

"It's badly infected, and it will need stitches." Doc said brusquely, interrupting my train of thought. I nodded wordlessly.

"If you'll just follow me…?" the doctor asked Hans. I went to stand but he motioned that I should stay here. It was a long wait, an hour maybe, but I wasn't sure.

When they returned, Hans looked very pale, almost like he was going to faint. I knew he didn't take pain very well, but I don't think _he_ knew that. He swayed slightly as he took a seat beside me. I waited as the doctor gave him painkillers and antibiotics, and we left together afterwards. I hoisted his arm over my shoulders and wrapped mine securely round his waist, and we headed slowly towards the workshop. It would be nice and quiet there, so Hans could get a rest. I was most certainly was _not_ expecting what awaited us…

* * *

><p>The door to the workshop was ajar when we reached it, which should have made me suspicious, but I was too preoccupied to really give it any thought. I turned round to look at Hans, but he was staring at something over my shoulder, wide eyed. I swung round to see all of my friends sitting around the room, looking excited (except Kilbert, of course, he just looked uncomfortable.). Liese came rushing up to me flanked by Fitz and Gillian, her bright eyes searching mine.<p>

"Soooooo…?" She squealed.

"Soooooo…" I imitated, confused.

"How was it?" Fitz cried.

"Oh… It was great! Well, the first part was great, but then we ran into an earth element, and then Hans got hurt and then he was unconscious for a day, and then we had to come back here to the doctors…" I explained in a rush, but no one was listening.

I took this opportunity to guide Hans over to my hammock, where he lay down with his arm over his eyes.

"Annie! You know I don't mean that! I mean your sneaky romantic getaway with him!" She gestured to Hans and winked knowingly.

"W-w-ait… _What_?" I yelled at the same time as Hans, who had sat up rather abruptly.

"How did you come up with _that_?" Hans yelped incredulously.

"Well, you were away for _4_ _days_ for a start, which is _way_ longer than is needed for gathering." She shot us a suspicious look. "And _also_, for your information, you had _your_ arm," she pointed to me, "around _his_ waist," she gestured to Hans, "when you walked through _that_ door!" she then turned her accusing finger on the door.

"That's because 'he'is _injured _Liese! Can't you see that? He nearly died!" I yelled.

"Well… It wasn't actually that serious, was it Annie?" Hans asked confidently.

"_Yes_ Hans, it _was_ that serious! You just lay there for a _day_… you weren't _moving_! I tried everything, but you didn't wake up… I thought…" I gasped hysterically. "I thought you weren't going to wake up…" I broke down into tears, my body heaved painfully in time with my sobs. It made my stomach ache just thinking about it… about him. I didn't think life could go on without him. I slumped back against the wall, sliding down towards the floor. Everyone was staring, and I could tell they were trying to figure out where my outburst had come from. All except one.

Hans stood slowly, doubtfully even, and paced carefully across the room until he was beside me. He slid down the wall exactly the way I had, until we were face to face. He searched my face for almost a minute with those serious brown eyes I loved so much. Seeming content with what he found, he took me in his arms with no hesitation. He didn't care about our audience, and neither did I.

He stroked my hair gently as he whispered soothingly in my ear. This just made me cry more, and my body sagged into his. I wished we could stay like this forever; Hans was so warm and safe. Gradually, my body stopped trembling, my tears

dried up, and the sobbing subsided. I peeped up over Hans' arm, expecting to

see an empty room, but I got the exact opposite. Kilbert, Beaux and Kyle, being typical men, were standing against the wall, glancing around uncomfortably. Gillian and Fitz, being typical girls, were standing in the corner of the workshop, giggling and whispering. And Liese, being typical Liese, was sitting on my hammock, rocking back and forth, grinning triumphantly. I could only guess what she was thinking about, but I had a pretty good idea.

"GUYS! Why are you still here? This isn't a freaking pity party! Out, now!"

The three guys were out the door at the word go, and Fitz followed behind reluctantly. Gillian seemed torn, but she left too, eventually. Liese was the only person left now, and she stood up as if to leave, but turned at the last second and winked.

"I'll talk to you later Annie!" she called innocently as she skipped out, shutting the door behind her. I raised my eyebrows and turned to Hans, who looked as if he was going to pass out at any second. His eyelids had drooped, his body sagging forward. His hair was hanging in his eyes but he didn't seem to have the energy to brush it back.

"Come on, up you get!" I said. I pulled him up by the hand and dragged him back over to the hammock. He lay down carefully, so as not to tip it, placing his arm over his eyes as he had before. Soon, his breathing grew deep and heavy and his arm fell back, dangling over the edge of the hammock. He looked so sweet when he was asleep, so much younger. The only problem I had was that I couldn't see his gorgeous eyes. But other than that, I liked Hans best while he was sleeping. I was completely captivated by him. I wondered what I look like when I'm asleep. Do I captivate Hans the way he does me? No, probably not. After all, I'm just the stroppy teenager that looks like a boy to everyone round here. Hans would never see me as more than a little sister anyway.

I gently stroked his hair as I decided whether to tell Liese and the crew that I was crushing on Hans. Maybe just Liese. But she would tell. Fitz? No, she's too young. Gil? She works with him… Crap. I'm on my own for now.

Hans shifted under my hand. I froze. He looked unsettled, almost desperate. His face was a far cry from what it had been seconds before.

"Annie NO!" he yelled groggily, and I thought he had woken up.

"Hans… Hans! Hans, I'm here. Don't worry." I whispered soothingly, but he didn't seem to hear me.

"No! Annie… behind you! It's behind you…!" he yelled again. The pieces clicked together in my head. He was having a nightmare.

"Annie…" he whimpered. I flinched. His voice was filled with so much hurt and pain, I almost woke him up. I couldn't watch this.

"Annie… Please… W-wake up." He cried, and to my alarm, large tears started to roll down his cheeks. He shook his head from side to side, trying to escape from his own mind. I sat back, contemplating the dream. From what I gathered, he was dreaming about what happened at the Basin, except it had been me who had fallen against the water element, not him.

"A-Annie… I'm s-sorry… I… I love you…" Hans whispered, and the tears took over once more. Now I was crying too. But I wasn't crying because Hans was in pain. I wasn't crying because I was in pain _watching _him in pain. I wasn't just crying for the sake of it. No, I was crying because he said he loved me, and I knew that that would never be true.


	4. Chapter 4 HANS

CHAPTER 4 – HANS

"_Annie NO!" I yelled as she ran towards the water element. She turned to look at me with steely determination in her eyes._

"_I won't let you get hurt Hans." She whispered._

"_I- Annie… behind you! It's behind you…!"I cried as I sprinted forward to help her._

_The water element lunged at Annie's back; I could do nothing to stop it. It struck out, and she fell to the ground, dead or alive, I didn't know._

_ I saw red. I glared at the water element with so much hate it almost knocked me over. If it had killed_ _her, I would not rest until it was dead._

"_I… will… _kill_… you…" I snarled slowly, enunciating every syllable._

"_Have you ever loved someone?" I asked the water element, taking a calculated step forward._

"_Have you ever loved someone, but they never knew it, because you never got a chance to _tell_ them?" I took another step forward and drew my sword. The water element was stunned into silence._

"_Have you ever loved someone more than anything else in the world, because they _are _the world for you?" I snarled, trying not to show how much this was hurting me._

_Three more steps and I'd be face to face with it._

"_Have you ever loved someone so much that they light up your world when they're near you? Have you?" I yelled, taking another step towards it._

"_Have you ever loved someone so much that you would give up your _life _for them? That you would do anything they asked?" Another step forward._

"_You see that girl over there? She's the one I love. She's my world. I would die for her, I honestly would. She's the reason I'm still here, she lights up the world. I want to take her in my arms and never let go for as long as I live. I am nothing, _nothing, _without her. And you know what? You're the one who has taken her away from me, and for that, you _will_ pay. I do a good deal you know. My price…"I snarled and took the last step. I thrust my sword deep into its chest._

"…_How about a life for a life?" I whispered menacingly as it fell limply to the ground. My ferocity fell away as I turned to face Annie's lifeless body. _

_I knelt down beside her, petrified as to what I would find. My fingers shakily took her wrist and felt for a pulse. Nothing. She couldn't be dead though, that would never happen. Someone so beautiful and brilliant couldn't cease to exist. That was impossible._

"_Annie…" I whimpered. This couldn't happen. She couldn't be dead. That just wouldn't happen. The pain I felt inside was clogging up, getting caught in my throat, sitting in my stomach, making me feel sick. Clawing at my brain, ripping it apart. Stiffening my limbs so I couldn't move properly. I gripped my head tightly, trying to stop the guilt and hurt, but it kept coming._

"_Annie… Please… W-wake up." I cried, but it was futile, she really was dead. My vision blurred and I sagged forward, resting my head on her stomach. My body shook in time with my sobs. It felt like I was being ripped apart from the inside out._

"_A-Annie… I'm s-sorry… I… I love you…"I whispered. I tried to say more but my tears overpowered me. I had lost her forever._

I opened my eyes and came face to face with her. Annie. My eyes filled with tears just looking at her. She was leaning over me, her hair hanging in her amazing eyes, which were red and wet. She had been crying. I sat up carefully and took her in my arms without hesitation. My body shook as I dragged in a shaky breath.

"Shh… Everything's going to be okay Hans… Take a deep breath… It wasn't real…" she comforted me.

"I-It seemed so… realistic…" I whispered, "I thought you were…"

"Dead." She finished grimly.

"How did you know that?" I whispered incredulously.

"You were talking…" she answered. Uh oh.

"What did I say…?" I prompted, ready for the worst.

"You were telling me to wake up, but I didn't." She said carefully, sighing quietly. I heaved a sigh of relief and forced myself to resume breathing.

"What happened?" She asked cautiously.

"It was the basin all over again, except it was you who…" She nodded. "And you-" I sucked in a breath, holding back tears as the memory came back, "You didn't wake up…" I bit my lip, but a single tear escaped. It made a track down my cheek and dripped off my chin.

"I'm so glad that didn't happen to you Hans… I wouldn't know what to do without you…" Annie whispered. She tipped her head up and kissed me on the cheek. Electricity cracked between us where her lips touched me. Annie gasped and buried her head in my neck. She had felt it too. It was undeniable; there was a connection between us that couldn't be broken. I just wondered how Annie saw that connection. I suppose I would never be more than her best friend. I wish I could see what she was thinking about right now. I wrapped my arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

Even if Annie never fell _in_ love with me, at least I knew she loved me this way. It was enough to keep me sane, for now anyway. I leaned against the wall, tilting my head back. I ran my fingers through my hair as I watched Annie. She had shifted in such a way that she was now under my arm, with her head on my shoulder, but I still had my arms around her. Humming softly, I rocked her gently back and forth.

"Do you sing?" Annie asked curiously.

"Hmm?" I murmured.

"Do you sing_?_" she repeated.

"Sing? Yeah… used to, with my mother, before she… well, before she…" I couldn't go on.

"Oh Hans, I'm sorry." Annie mumbled as she hugged me tightly.

"I was 14 when it happened. My mother was a music teacher, and she stayed after school for choir practice every Wednesday. One night she didn't come home. They never did find her. She was the one who taught me how to play piano; how to sing. She taught me how to read and write. She was… my best friend, I guess." I took in a shaky breath.

"Hans…" Annie sighed, hugging me tighter.

"It's done now…" I mumbled, staring at the floor.

"So you play the piano?" she murmured, sensing that I didn't want to talk about her anymore.

"Yes. I haven't played an _actual_ piano in years, though I still practice sometimes." I answered evasively. I knew what was coming.

"_Actual_ piano?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah. I have a keyboard type thing, but it… doesn't really play well." I smiled as a look of excitement briefly flickered across Annie's face, but she quickly hid it, affecting a mask of cool indifference. But I could still see it in her eyes – an idea. I decided against mentioning it.

"Aww, I would have loved to see you play." She frowned. I knew it would come.

"Too bad." I laughed, and she stuck her tongue out.

"We'll see…" she mumbled, almost inaudibly.

"What was that?" I asked innocently, standing up.

"Nothing…" She said quietly in my ear. I whirled round to find her standing millimetres from me, smiling mischievously.

"Hmph…" I mumbled, my face reddening. Annie stepped even closer, wrapping her arms around my neck. If I just leaned down, tilted my head-

"Hey Annie!" a voice called from the doorway. "I just need to-"

Liese stopped abruptly when she saw me… and our position.

"Umm… Hey Hans… Is this… a bad time?" She asked, shaking her head incredulously.

"No no Liese… its fine… Hans was just-" She began, pulling away from me.

"I was just leaving." I cut in. "I'll talk to you later." I hugged her to me and kissed her cheek, then left quickly, calling goodbye on my way out.

I was dead on my feet by the time I reached home. I unlocked the door mechanically, and fell onto the sofa, flinging my arm over my eyes. Being with Annie had rejuvenated me, but now I welcomed the safe blackness of sleep. I was surprised to find myself being pulled into a dream…

_I opened my eyes to the clear, filtered light of the basin. I turned round to see two people, a boy and a girl, locked in combat with the water element. Me and Annie. I didn't think I could take this. I thrashed inside my head, trying to break free of the dream. Nothing. I watched them fighting, how brave Annie was. I saw myself, running forward, ready to finish off the water element, but stopping instead, saw the look of horror on Annie's face as the water element swung at me. Saw her fight it, full of pent up rage and ferocity, fighting for me, avenging me._

_ I didn't think I could watch anymore when she lay down beside me, sobbing. I wanted to comfort her, to wrap my arms around her, make her feel better; tell her that everything would be alright. But I couldn't, because she couldn't _see_ me. I snarled, unable to watch her cry over me. I ran from the basin, through the trees, I didn't stop until I was back out on the hill. I sat there for a minute or two, concentrating on breathing evenly. I stood slowly, pacing carefully back to the meadow._

"…_Wish you had known how I felt… I'm… so sorry…"Annie sobbed as I passed through the ring of trees. I cursed leaving now; I had obviously missed something important. What had she admitted…?_

I woke up in the middle of the night, shivering. I jogged upstairs to my room, huddling into the warmth of my bed. I lay there staring at the clock, which seemed to be going even slower than usual. After exactly 3 hours, I decided to get up, because I would go crazy if I lay there any longer. It was only 6am, but I wasn't tired, the adrenaline was still running high from my dream.

I decided to go for a run before work because I was so ridiculously early. I changed into sweatpants and a thermal t-shirt, tugged on my sneakers, and left the warmth of my house for the foggy coolness outside. I mapped out the route I would take in my head and set off. No one was out at this time of the morning, but I preferred it that way. I had always been content by myself, and now was no exception. I needed to think, badly.

I usually enjoyed work, but today it seemed like a chore. There were _so many_ pointless papers needing to be signed, so many contracts to be checked. I almost fell asleep… or walked out. I felt like tearing my hair out. Things only got worse when Daniel came in with yet _another_ trolley of paperwork. I needed a break. I left the building, automatically heading towards the workshop. I jumped when Gillian came running out, frantic.

"Hans! Annie's missing!"

"What?"

"No one's seen her since last night. Not even Pepe!"

"Don't worry… I'll go look for her. You get back to work; Brookheart's looking for you… and Gillian?"

"Yes?"

"Tell him something _very_ important has come up and I won't make it back in today."

"Very important… Got it! Be careful Hans!" she called over her shoulder as she jogged off. I headed in the opposite direction, out of town.

I had only been walking about an hour when a slight shadow came into view on the path ahead. It looked like a person… A badly injured one at that. I picked up my pace. As I got closer, I could see that it was a girl. I started sprinting; I had a really bad feeling that it was Annie.

"ANNIE?" I shouted into the distance. Nothing. I could see her now; she was roughed up pretty badly.

"Annie?" I cried, as I took her in my arms.

"Hans…" she croaked.

"What happened?"

"I was at that forest you showed me, the one near the basin… I needed wood–"

"You went there by _yourself_?"

"Yes! I needed wood for-"

"ANNIE! Do you know how worried everyone is? How worried I was?"

"Why were you worried?" she asked, confused.

"Because I l-" I shook my head. "What did you need the wood for?"

"Your birthday present…" she said quietly, looking at the ground.

"Annie!" I chastised and then sighed. "Can you walk?"

"Ye-" she took a step forward and her foot buckled. "Noo…"

I bent down to take her in my arms. She stepped back, protesting, and her foot gave out again. I caught her arm, pulling her back up. She reluctantly let me carry her – bridal style – and we started the journey back to town. She was very quiet, almost contemplative for most of the walk. We tried at conversation a few times, but it always died out after a few minutes. It wasn't awkward though… just thoughtful.

The town soon came into view, but it was still quite a long way off. I sighed unhappily. Annie mirrored it at the same time. We stared at each other incredulously and then burst out laughing. Maybe she was enjoying my company as much as I was enjoying hers.

"Oh god…" Annie muttered, staring into the distance.

"What?"

"They're waiting for us…"

"Who?"  
>"The whole town!" she cried, squinting into the distance. I looked ahead and not surprisingly, it did look like the whole town had gathered outside the guild, awaiting our return.<p>

"Why are you so surprised?" I said, a small smile playing on my lips.

"I don't know that many people…"

"You might not know them, but they know you. Shop customers, adventurers that have seen you around the guild, people that you've helped at some point, your friends… Do you see what I'm saying?"

"Ye- Well… No Hans, not really."

"Do you know how many people care about you?" I asked incredulously.

"Well… No one _really_ cares about me Hans. I haven't been here for that lo-"

"Annie! You have _no idea_, do you?" I gasped and stopped walking,

"Enlighten me then Hans. How could all these people care about me?"

"They care about you Annie, because you are an _incredible _person. You are the most generous, caring, _selfless _person on this island, and I would wager that you have helped at least half of those people out of trouble at some point. And as for your friends – have you ever noticed that when one of us has a problem, we go straight to you?"

Annie was absolutely speechless.

"We go to you because you _listen_, and you don't go and tell the first person you see. You're so fiercely protective of the ones you love. You are _amazing_ Annie Eilenberg."

Her breath caught when I said 'amazing.' I wondered why. Annie recovered herself with a shake of her head, and started to interrupt, but I held up my hand.

"I'm your best friend Annie, I know these things."

"I know that Hans! What I'm trying to say is that these people are my friends, but that doesn't necessarily involve me actually meaning something to them… you see?

"But that's part of being someone's friend! How can you _not_ see that?" I cried a bit too loudly. Annie gasped, staring at the ground.

"I'm sorry." I murmured. "But how can you not see the effect you have on people?"

"Do I have an effect on you?" she mumbled quietly.

"Definitely." I replied seriously.

"Hans?"

"Yes?"

"What do I mean to you?" I was slightly startled at her question but answered as honestly as I could - without actually telling her I was completely, head-over-heels in love with her.

"Everything. You are _everything_ to me Annie. You're my best friend, my family, my world… everything. Life wouldn't be the same without you. I won't know what to do with myself… When you leave-"

"I'm not leaving."

"What did you say?"

"I said I'm not leaving. I don't care if I win the title, _I'm not going anywhere_."

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't leave you all. Not Pepe, Liese, Gillian, Fitz, Beaux, Kilbert… or you. I don't think I could do that. I love you guys. You're my family." She said simply.

"It would be hardest to leave you though Hans… I've never been closer to anyone in my life. Leaving you…" she whimpered, tears leaking down her cheeks. I held her even tighter to my chest.

"Shh… Annie, you won't ever have to leave me… and I'll never leave you. I-" I stopped myself again. Now was not the time. I carried on walking towards the town, soothing Annie as she sobbed.

GILLIAN POV

"They're walking again." I squealed excitedly to Fitz, who was too small to see what I could, and from our vantage point in front of the guild, it looked like Hans was carrying Annie back in his arms.

"How romantic!" Fitz cried when I told her.

"…Or she can't walk… just saying." Kilbert piped up from behind me. I hit him, hard.

"Shut up Kil! You're _ruining the moment_!" I yelled.

Annie and Hans only had about 10 metres left to go now. I grabbed Fitz and Kilbert and jogged out to meet them.

"Are you alright? Annie?" I cried.

"Yes Gillian, I'm _fine_…" she groaned.

"I'm going to take her back to the workshop; get her fixed up." Hans murmured.

"Want some help? We could-"

"No, it's fine… really."

"Oh… well, ok then… See you guys later! Get well soon Annie!" I yelled as I ran back to the crowd to spread the news.

"Aren't they _perfect_ for each other?" Fitz giggled, analysing them.

I agreed, because in all honesty, she was right. They got on so well, and they looked _too_ cute together: Annie, dark haired and cute; Hans fair haired and handsome.

"They balance each other out." Kilbert stated, and Fitz and I stared in shock.

"What? Alls I'm saying is that when Annie came here, she was a lazy, good-for nothing- Anyway, Hans was always way too serious, like he had a pole stuck up his… back… and they sort of balance each other out now… She's not as lazy, he's not as serious."

"Did you just say something halfway sensible Kil? Or are my ears deceiving me?" I muttered, trying not to laugh.

"Hey! I can be serious… when I want to be."

"Whatever…"

HANS POV

I tried to be inconspicuous as I carried Annie back to the workshop. Everyone was branding me as some kind of hero for 'bravely rescuing Annie', when all I really did was carry her back. Not heroic at all.

I kicked the door to the workshop open, carefully lying Annie down on her hammock. She winced slightly as she shifted into a better position.

"Thank you Hans… So much. If you hadn't showed up when you did… well, let's just say I didn't think I could walk for much longer…" I winced.

"No reason to thank me, seeing as I didn't actually _do_ anything. Now let's see that foot of yours." I said, changing the subject, which she didn't like, but complied and stretched her foot out to me. I pulled her boot off slowly, and she gritted her teeth, trying to ignore the pain. I came to find that it wasn't actually her foot that was injured, it was her ankle.

I moved it carefully, up and down, left and right. I instructed Annie to try and move it herself, and she did, even though it hurt.

"Well, you can move it, so I'd say it's a bad sprain. Nothing broken." I told her.

"Good. I don't know what I'd do if I had broken it…"

I then set about checking for other wounds. She had skinned her knees and arms, had small scratches on her back, and a large cut on her shoulder. Thankfully, it wasn't deep. I got them cleaned up and bandaged efficiently. She smiled gratefully as I secured a bandage around her ankle.

"You didn't have to do all this for me Hans… but I really appreciate it."

"I care about you Annie. Of course I'm going to do 'all this.' I'd do anything for you." I told her solemnly.

"Thank you… I'd do the same for you, no question." She smiled warmly but didn't meet my gaze. That urge to kiss her came back again, and I couldn't shake it this time.

I stood abruptly. "I need to be somewhere. I'll… talk to you later." I murmured as I ran out without a backward glance. I knew my move had probably upset her, but I couldn't worry about that now. Everything would come later.


	5. Chapter 5 ANNIE

**Hey everybody! Tried to get this chapter written up because im going away this weekend for 3 weeks, so dont expect an update for a while. **

**There's some serious AnniexHans action in this chapter, just to give you a headsup. It's Hans birthday too! **

**Can any of you guys guess what his present is?**

I really enjoyed writing this chapter, even if it is really fluffy! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5 – ANNIE<p>

I growled. This wasn't as easy as I'd first thought. I already had the wood, some horn and caphite. I was trying to make varnish. Difficult. I had to do it though… Hans' birthday was in two weeks, and I was going to make him an awesome present, whether I died trying or not.

I tried again. This time, when I looked into the cauldron, there was a stiff liquid at the bottom. Perfect. I poured it carefully into a small jar, stowing it away where Hans wouldn't find it. I shoved the small blocks of metal and horn into my bag, and balanced the long planks of wood carefully on my shoulder.

I peeped into the guild. Kilbert was hard to miss, his huge form standing by the door – deep in thought.

"Hey Kil! Can you gimme a hand?" I gestured to the wood.

He grunted, pushing away from the wall. I handed him the heavy planks, heading in the direction of the carpenters.

The carpenter seemed kind of surprised when I told him what I needed. I guess it wasn't his usual type of job. Oh well. I left with Kilbert, now walking to the weapon shop. Amalie also seemed slightly confused when I told her. She agreed though, and we set off again. The last person I needed to see was Liese, who owed me a favour. Of course, when I say owe: I would still have to pay her for it. Liese agreed… on a price, but I didn't mind, as long as Hans had an awesome birthday.

The week passed quickly. I had so many things to do, and I didn't even know where to start. Hans dropped by a few times; usually after work. Every time he walked through the door, I got hit by how hard I had fallen for him over the past few weeks. I didn't think it was possible, especially _Hans_ of all people. He had changed drastically since I had come to the island; I was willing to bet that he had laughed more this week than he had since I'd first met him.

I left my alchemy for a while, and decided to check if any of my 'items' were ready yet. I stopped with Liese first, who handed me finely cut rectangular blocks of horn in two different sizes and colours.

"Thank you!" I squealed, throwing my arms around her neck. She laughed.

"Are you gonna tell me what you need them for?" she smiled.

"Nope!" I popped the 'p' and tossed her a few coins. Next stop: Weapon shop. Amalie noticed me come in, and threw me two roundish pieces of caphite that had been tinged gold.

"Now shoo! I'm busy!" she laughed.

"You're _too_ awesome Amalie!" I waved as I left the shop.

I trudged slowly over to the carpenters. If he didn't pull through, then nothing would work. I had one week. I knocked carefully on the large oak door, opening it slowly. The old carpenter was at his desk, writing a note down on his hand.

"Ah… Miss Eilenberg! I suppose you're here to collect your little 'project', hmm?"

"Yep! Is it done?"

"It is indeed… Although," he frowned, "It's quite bulky, not to mention heavy! Would you like me to get it taken round to the workshop later?"

"Of course! Thank you so much." I cried, tossing him money and sprinting back to the workshop. One more thing.

I hurriedly threw some supplies into my bag, called goodbye to Pepe, and exited the workshop. I left Lichterzehn behind me, keeping a steady pace as I walked toward the edge of the island. I wished Hans was here to keep me company.

"Grandfather? Are you in there?" I called through the door. When I was eavesdropping Pepe the other day, he happened to mention the fact that my grandfather was on the island, at – I knew for a fact – the only hotel: my own. It had taken me a few days make my way here, wasting _more_ time. But I needed his help. If I didn't have it… nothing would work. The heavy door was pulled back, and there stood my grandfather.

"Annie? What are you doing here?" he boomed.

"Um… See, it's my best friend's birthday next week… and I – uh – wondered if you could help me with his present? I… have all the materials, and I, um, just need to put them all… together, but I don't think I'm strong enough to do that…?" I trailed up at the end nervously, making it sound like a question.

"As long as there's alchemy involved…" he reasoned, "What is it?"

I told him, and he smiled. He _actually_ smiled.

"I'm proud of you Annie. You're doing better here than I thought."

"Sure thing Grandfather…" I smiled tentatively, and gestured for him to follow me outside, where I pulled out my return gate.

When we entered the workshop, Pepe directed me to the small storage room upstairs. Apparently I'd missed a delivery. I traipsed up the stairs, glancing around eagerly until I found it: Hans' present. The carpenter _had_ pulled through. Grandfather let out a low whistle behind me.

"_How_ long do we have?" he asked rhetorically.

Grandfather and I set to work immediately. I had to run out and get some more ingredients a few times, but other than that, we were making good time. We had three days to get the whole thing done.

The day before Hans' birthday, I left Grandfather in the workshop, and I went shopping… for as big a bow as I could find. I settled on a nice blue one about the size of my head. It was pretty cool.

* * *

><p>The morning of Hans' birthday: it was finished… and it looked awesome. I quickly coated it once more with my varnish, happy with the chestnut hue. Hans would've probably left for work already, so I snuck stealthily into HQ, looking for Gillian. I found her chatting casually to Brookheart. Surprised much? I waved her over, watching Hans, who was sitting at the other side of the room.<p>

"Hey Annie! S'up?" she winked.

"Gillian! I need you to tell me where Hans lives… It's important." I whispered, glancing anxiously in his direction. She hurriedly gave me the directions, and I told her to pass on a message to Fitz, Beaux, Liese, Kyle and Kilbert to be at Hans' house before he came home from work.

I sprinted back to the workshop, where Grandfather Bentner was standing with Hans' present on a small trolley.

"I thought it would be easier." He smiled.

"You bet!" I cried, hugging him round the waist. He laughed.

I threw a cloth over it and we set off. I found Hans' spare key under the mat, and unlocked the door.

"Smart one Hans…" I muttered at his originality. I glanced around his house. It was very tidy and orderly, just as I expected it to be. We rolled the trolley into the front room, and found an empty space in the corner, under what looked like a picture of him and his mom. Perfect. We lifted his present onto the ground, positioning it so that it looked just right. Pleased with our handiwork, we headed back to the workshop. I just had time to cook up a cake when someone knocked the door. It was Kilbert.

"Annie! We're going to Hans' place now." He grinned.

"Sure thing; I'm coming now!" I cried, wrapping up the cake and running outside. Everyone had small colourful parcels in their hands, which Fitz seemed to notice too.

"You didn't get him a present?" she frowned.

"Oh, I did, don't worry!" I laughed, "It's kind of… big, so I left it round in advance."

"Oh…" Fitz trailed off, trying to guess what it was. She wouldn't even get close.

We used the key under the doormat to get in, everyone stopping when they got to the front room.

"Where is it?" Beaux asked me, confused.

"There!" I pointed incredulously.

"_You_ got him that? Awesome! I can't wait for _my_ birthday present!" he winked. I clapped him over the head, laughing at his expression.

Fitz came out of the kitchen holding the cake, complete with candles.

"Tell me when you see him." she said excitedly, holding a match ready.

Gillian gasped. "Guys, he's coming down the street! Hide!" she squealed, ducking behind the sofa. Fitz lit the candles and everyone followed suit, hiding around the room. I jumped for the light switch, so he wouldn't know we were in here. I heard the front door open, and I was still standing in the middle of the room, panicking. I settled for just leaning up against his present, a big grin on my face as he came through the door.

He looked shocked, just completely… _shocked._ That was the only word that came to mind. He glanced up at me, his chocolate eyes taking in me and the cake… and his present. He seemed to notice only now what I was leaning against.

"Was this you?" he whispered.

"Yeah… I made the cake; and your lovely present here…" I sighed, patting it lovingly.

"You… made this?" he looked even more shocked, if that was possible.

"Sure did!" I winked "With some help…"

"You made me a… piano?" He smiled like a kid on Christmas morning. My heart gave a little squeeze. He should look like a kid more often. His face was just the most adorable thing. He sat down at the piano in awe.

"Do you like it?" I asked doubtfully.

"I love it… Thank you Annie… So much." He kissed me lightly on the forehead.

"Best present ever, right?" I snorted.

"It is." he replied, his eyes filled with love toward the piano… I think. I wonder…

"SURPRISE!" Everyone leapt from their hiding places, making Hans jump.

"Good timing guys…" I muttered. Hans looked like he agreed with me.

"Blow out the candles!" Fitz squealed with delight. We all sang Happy Birthday – out of tune, of course – as Hans blew them out and made a wish.

"Presents!" Beaux called from the hallway, lugging them all in. We sat in a circle, with Hans between Gillian and me. I passed him a particularly colourful parcel, from Fitz. It was a small box of puffs, which I knew he loved. He smiled gratefully at Fitz and lifted the next one, which was from Beaux. Nestled in tissue paper was a compass.

"You should really think about keeping that Beaux." I snorted, and he stuck his tongue out.

"Thank you anyway Beaux." Hans murmured, laying the compass back in the box.

And so it went on. Kilbert had given him an 'angel sword,' which was pretty cool. Kyle gave him some strange unknown contraption, typically enough. Liese got him a photo frame with a picture of all of us in it. I remembered when it had been taken perfectly: it was a beautiful day, and we had decided to take a trip to the beach. Beaux and Fitz were walking arm in arm, Kyle and Liese were giving a goofy thumbs up to the camera, which Liese also happened to be holding, Gillian and Kilbert were arguing in the background, and Hans and I… I caught my breath. I think Hans did too. We were holding hands; I was looking at the camera, smiling sweetly. Hans was staring down at me, adoration glowing on his face. It was the cutest picture of us I've ever seen.

A small piece of paper fell out of the frame, onto Hans' lap. He picked it up curiously, reading the tiny letters written on the front. I could just make out the words _'later… Or I will.'_ Hmm… I would have to ask him about that, 'later.'

We all sat about the room, eating cake, chatting, arguing, and – sometimes – singing until about half past nine. It was fun. Around then, we decided it was probably time to head home. Everyone left in ones and twos, chatting excitedly.

That left Hans… and me. I started looking around the kitchen for a bin liner – and found them under the sink. When I re-entered the room, Hans was sitting at the piano, pressing random keys and chords - I was so pleased that he liked it.

I went about the room, picking up paper plates and cups, cleaning up crumbs, and just cleaning in general. Hans jumped up, startled.

"Do you want me to help you with that?" He murmured.

"No, it's fine… I'm done." I called, dumping the bag in the bin. I walked over to the piano, sitting on the stool beside him.

"So… Will you play me something?" I enthused, bouncing on the seat, which groaned loudly.

"Um… Sure." Hans mumbled, turning back to the piano.

His fingers moved swiftly over the keys, filling the room with a melody so complex, it was hard to believe only one person was playing. I looked on in awe, tears filling my eyes at the sweetness of the composition. Hans had a look of utter concentration and focus on his perfect face, but as the song drifted to a close, I could see it in his eyes: they were filled with so much love and passion; my heart gave a painful squeeze. If only he would look at me like that. If he loved me…

"That was… breathtaking Hans." I whispered quietly. He blushed.

"I wrote it about… a month ago, I think…" he replied.

"You _wrote_ that?" I cried in a whisper. "I thought you didn't have a piano?"

"No, I don't. I can write without a piano, but I had to use my keyboard to practice. It's nothing like this though." He told me dreamily.

"I see…" I told him, which I did… Kind of. "It's amazing."

"My piece? It's actually… a love song."

"Really?" I asked lightly, though jealousy was crashing through me like a stormy wave. "Who's the lucky girl?" I laughed.

"Um…" Hans looked down, turning red. So there was someone. That little-

"Wait!" He cried, "You don't know?"

"No idea… Why, who is it?"

"Liese _really_ didn't tell you? That's a change."

"Is this about that note? What did it say?"

"You saw it?" he raised his eyebrows.

"I see everything. What did it say?" I repeated.

"_I _know_ you love her, Hans. It's so obvious to _everyone_… well, everyone except her. Tell her later… Or I will. Happy birthday, love from Liese." _He quoted uneasily.

"HANS! You told Liese and not me?"

"No, she figured it out… I'm surprised you haven't." He mused.

"You're killing me! Who is she?"

"I- I can't tell you…" he muttered.

"Ok then, describe her. I might know her." Oh, if I did…

"You _definitely_ do know her…"

"I do? Well, describe her then." I sighed.

"Well..."

HANS POV

"She means the world to me. She's the most amazing, caring, generous, funny, friendly-"

"Ok… yeah I get it." Annie sighed. She still didn't know _who_ I was describing.

"She's the most beautiful girl on this island _by far_; though some people think she looks like… a boy. I think she's stunning." I peeked up at Annie, hoping my hint had tipped her off. She glanced up suddenly, with tears in her eyes. Why? I wanted to comfort her, but I couldn't stop talking now.

"What does she look like?" she sniffed.

"She's got these amazing, deep, blue eyes. They're the exact colour of sapphires. She's about this tall." I held up my hand. "Um… she has short, black hair to about here." I gestured around my chin. She stared at me blankly.

"Hans, I definitely don't know-"

"She's an alchemist actually." I mused, cutting her off, "She turned eighteen a few weeks ago." Annie's eyes widened as the penny dropped. "She's my best friend… She's… She's you, Annie."

"I– You–" She gave up. "Really?"

"Really." I confirmed, "Do you…?" I pressed, holding my breath for the answer.

"Yes… I do." She said gently, making my heart soar.

I leaned closer on the stool, putting us head to head. Annie pressed herself up against me, encircling my neck with her arms. I moved my hands to her waist and touched my lips to hers, drawing back quickly. I didn't want to push it. Annie stared deep into my eyes and pulled my face to hers. I could feel her warm breath on my lips, sending a shudder through me. I responded automatically, giving myself to her, to that kiss. I pulled back, leaning my forehead against hers. We were both breathing heavily, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

"I love you, Hans Arlens." Annie whispered, eyes shining.

"I love you too… more than anything." I replied, baffled at the sudden turn of events. I looked quickly at my watch. 10pm. There was a good chance that Annie-

"I have to go…" Annie sighed, standing wearily. I walked her to the door, kissing her gently on the lips. _How long had I waited to do that?_ I thought to myself, as I watched her walk off into the night.

ANNIE POV

Wow. That was… unexpected, to say the least.

I felt absolutely on top of the world as I wandered home in a daze. The cool night air bit at my nose and cheeks, waking me up, back to reality. Hans' face filled my mind. He loved me. I was vivacious. I couldn't concentrate on a single thing, only him.

The lights were on when I reached the workshop, which startled me slightly. Pepe was usually asleep by this hour. I tried to be quiet nonetheless, padding inside soundlessly. He was nowhere to be seen. Odd. I called around the workshop, the storage room, the shop, everywhere I could think of. I sat down at the table, resting my head on my arms, only then noticing the folded sheet of paper lying inches from my face. I picked it up, scanning through it quickly. Apparently, something 'urgent' had come up, and Pepe had accompanied Grandfather back to the hotel. I placed the note carefully on the table and went to get ready for bed.

I looked into the mirror in our tiny bathroom. I didn't look like myself at all: hectic patches of red peppering my cheeks, hair standing up in every direction, eyes too bright. Wild. Mad. I quickly turned away from the mirror, pulled on my nightclothes and settled down on my hammock.

I rocked myself back and forth gently, tracing patterns on the ceiling with my eyes, which had started to grow heavy. Tomorrow would be a good day. I just knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember, REVIEW! Please! They actually make my day :) If you liked the chapter- Hell, even if you <em>hated<em> the chapter - then click the review button!**

**Thanks guys!**


	6. Chapter 6 HANS

**LAST CHAPTER :'(**

**I hope you guys had as much fun reading this as I did writing it. My first fanfic :')**

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! IT'S SO FLUFFY! :D**

**Sorry it's so short!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 6 – HANS<p>

ONE WEEK LATER

The day dragged. I wanted – _needed_ – to see Annie again. That night could've been a dream for all I know.

I jogged home from work, barrelling through the front door. My eyes fell on the piano in the corner of the front room.

Okay, that night was definitely real.

I hurried around the kitchen, fixing myself something to eat as I mentally checked off dates in my head. Today was the day that the Development Project ended. Taking a bite of my sandwich, I checked my watch. The Meister Ceremony started in a half hour. I needed to get going.

It took me all of five minutes to reach the workshop, where everyone was waiting. I pushed firmly on the door, which swung open to reveal the excited faces of all my friends. Annie stepped forward and took my hand.

"Guys, we have something to tell you." She said with a grin. Liese squealed and clapped her hands.

"About time!" Fitz giggled.

"You guys are just the cutest thing!" Gillian added. Annie leaned into my side, her beautiful sapphire eyes meeting my muddy brown ones.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love your eyes?" she asked suddenly.

I shook my head. Myabe they weren't as muddy as i'd always thought.

"Well, I love your eyes. A lot."

"Need I reiterate how amazing yours are?" I replied, a small smile forming on my lips.

"No, I've heard enough times." She grinned, standing on tiptoes to brush her lips against mine. A huge 'aww' echoed around us. Annie smiled against my lips before pulling back and shooting Liese a knowing look. I straightened up, but kept my arms locked around her waist.

"So, you all ready for the ceremony?"

"Um… Yes." She clarified, finality ringing in her tone. Without another word, I propped the door open with my foot, letting everyone out ahead of me. They filed out, chatting noisily amongst themselves. Kilbert was the last to leave.

"Hey Hans?"

"Yeah?" I asked, caught off guard.

"I'm… I'm really glad things worked out for you and Annie… You guys are perfect for each other."

"Uh… Thanks Kilbert. That… means a lot." I replied with a genuine smile. He nodded before ducking out the door. I followed right behind him.

I spotted Annie at the front of the group, walking by herself. She looked deep in thought, and didn't notice when I fell into step beside her. I threaded my fingers through hers, breaking her out of her reverie. She looked up quickly from her boots, shooting me a forced smile.

"What's wrong?" I murmured, staring down into her tormented crystal eyes.

"I-" She sucked a breath in through her teeth. "What happens if I get picked as Meister?"

"You… You marry Prince Joel…" I realised, jealousy colouring my tone.

"But I don't want to marry him." she argued

"Well, in that case, you have two options." I replied in relief. "You either take up the responsibility of Meister, or you…"

"Or I what?" she asked. I remained silent.

"God damn it Hans! _Or I what?_"

"Or you stay here." I murmured inaudibly. Her face softened.

"Oh. Grandfather would kill me."

"Of course, if you get picked as Meister, you should take the opportunity with both hands." I said quietly, pain echoing in my voice.

"I have a big decision to make, don't I?" she whispered.

I nodded. "Lifechanging."

"We're here." She said grimly, looking around the square. I noted her smooth change of subject; she really was considering both options.

We took our seats: Master Bentner and Pepe sat at one end, then Annie, me, Kilbert, Gillian, Kyle, Liese, Fitz, and Beaux. The King of Orde took the stage to huge applause.

"Hello, subjects of the Kingdom of Orde, I welcome you to this very significant practice, the ceremony to determine our Meister!" he rumbled. A smattering of cheers echoed around the Plaza.

"Now, down to business. As you all know, the person who has contributed the most to our recent Development Project will win the coveted title of Meister, and will also have the privilege of joining my son or daughter in Holy Matrimony. My only son, Prince Joel of Orde, will now reveal the identity of the Meister."

Joel stepped up beside his father reluctantly, holding a small white envelope.

"Okay, so, the Alchemist who won the title of Meister is…" he said clearly, ripping open the envelope and taking a good look at the name printed neatly on the thick notepaper. His future wife? My heart felt like it was in my throat.

"Annie Eilenberg! Where are you, Annie?"

I looked down at Annie, who was staring hard at our entwined hands with a look of fierce determination.

"Have you made your choice yet?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah." She muttered, her full lips set in a thin line. Without another word, she stood up, pushing through the row and striding to the stage. I quickly followed her. Being her assigned Committee member, my presence was necessary.

"Would you like to say a few words, Miss Eilenberg?"

"Sure. Why not?" she asked sweetly, snatching the microphone out of Prince Joel's hand and turning to address the audience. I knew right then, I had lost her.

"I had a really big decision to make today. _Should I stay or should I go_? I knew that if I got picked, I would have to leave my friends here to go and work on the mainland. But at the same time, I would be sorted for life, right? A top-class job and a royal husband. Life couldn't turn out much better. In my few years here though, I've grown to appreciate the small things in life. Sleep being one. Love being another… That said, I decided that small things don't matter." I felt like crying. She was going to take the position.

"Thank you for the wonderful opportunity, being Meister sounds really awesome, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to turn it down. As I said, small things don't matter, _big_ things do."

My head shot up. Annie picked Sera Island over the Palace. Picked us over the Royal family. Picked _me_ over _Prince Joel_. Shock echoed throughout the crowd. Pepe and Bentner looked suicidal.

"Small things. A good career. Royalty. Money. They don't matter. Not really. Big things, friends, family, fun... true love." she turned to me, making my heart flutter. "They matter." The crowd watched in stunned silence as Annie basically mouthed off the royals and everything that they stood for.

"I meant what I said that day in the woods, Hans. I couldn't leave any of you guys. You're my _family_." She declared confidently. "Liese, you're my big sister. Where would I be without you?" she asked, shooting Liese a grin. "And Fitz, I'm _your_ big sister. Where would _you_ be without _me_? Beaux, never mind family relations: where would you be, full stop?" That got a few laughs.

"Gillian, who would drag you back to the Captain when they caught you skipping work? And Kyle, who would try your crazy inventions? I'm the only one stupid enough to agree to anything you say." Kyle pouted. This clearly wasn't good advertisement for his machines. "Kilbert, I don't think I could bear to leave you on your own. You might fall down another hole or something." She winked. Finally she turned around to where I was standing behind her.

"And Hans. Oh dear, where to start. Hans Arlens, I love you. That's how simple it is. I know we only became official last week, but my feelings go way back. And I know I cant speak for you, but-"

"Every word is true for me too. Go on." I cut in.

"Okay, scratch that, I _can_ speak for you when I say that I hope we are together for a very long time, and that cant happen if I leave. Which I'm not. Leaving, I mean." She stuttered.

"I truly mean it when I say that it's not that I don't want to leave… It's that I can't. I physically _can't_. I _won't_… and I hope I never have to." She admitted.

I couldn't hold myself any longer, I took her in my arms and kissed her with a passion I didn't know I had. I vaguely heard the crowd going wild behind me, but that didnt matter right now. Big things, that's what matters.

Big things like how much I loved Annie.

And big things like today, the start of our happy ending.

* * *

><p><strong>AWWWW! It's over! And it's official. That was <em>the fluffiest <em>story EVER!**

**I feel all tingly just writing it!**

**And just because this is the last chapter doesn't mean I dont want reviews. Let's let the story end with a bang... and REVIEW!**

**What was your favourite part of the story? :D**

**Annie x**


End file.
